Raiku Blaze (Life Cards)
History Raiku Blaze was born a royal. He was born straight from the Blaze family which the heads have two seats on the council. Raiku was trained at an age younger than any mage. He learned very early his magic only did one thing. Burn uncontrollably. Whenever he would practice the mother and father noticed all he did was cause out of control fires. However they felt he held a very powerful type of magic so they worked to help him master his abilities. Upon reaching the age of 18, he became a mage that would help fight against the titans and elemental beasts. However this was against the wishes of their parents as they only wanted him to be a protector and successor for the Blaze family as well as one day sit on the council. When they learned how easily he was able to kill elemental beasts, they quickly changed their minds. Raiku also helps put down and stop criminal organizations. Upon reaching the age of 25, Raiku had become one of if not the strongest mage in the world. His name would strike fear in the hearts of every single criminal organization, and he is respected as a hero. He spends his free time watching magic tournaments so he could watch the growth of the new mages. As a grandmaster, and his connections to the council, he regulates magic academies keeping them all in check making sure all of them due what they are supposed to do. He has permission from his parents to be able to shut down schools who break the law as well as incompetent ones. He later falls in love with Claire Rue, another grandmaster and contender with the strongest mage in history. The two share many similarities and they always respected each other even before they got together. Along with Claire, he defeated the god of war Ares. The two would be known as the scariest duo, even one the gods take note of. He and her later had 2 kids, twins, of the same hair color, yellow. One thunder, and the other light. Appearance See picture Personality (WIP) Raiku Blaze is extremely overconfident as well as stoic. He believes highly in law and order due to being raised from the Blaze family empire. They condition all of their children to be stoic and loyal to the government. Raiku can also be extremely cold to criminals. As such he has burned them to ashes or worse on the spot. He holds no tolerance for evil. Raiku is extremely loyal and protective to the Blaze family. As he killed an entire group of criminals for attempting to attack his family home. He shares similarities with Claire who he later becomes his girlfriend. Raiku respects those who are strong and those who are willing to fight hard even if they are outmatched. Raiku shows admiration in his own way. As he praises people without actually seeming like he actually is. Claire and Raiku have a deep relationship. As they both are known as the scary due due to their strength and their ability to kill people with no hesitation. And the scariest thing of all being their deep love for their families. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B | 6-A Name: Raiku Blaze Origin: Life Cards Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Fire Mage, Grandmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Danmaku, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Mid-Low normally, High-Low with crystals), Aura, Fear Manipulation (His massive aura can induce fear into other beings), Status Effect Inducement (His massive Aura can cause paralysis on other beings), Flight, Attack Reflection, Healing (Magic crystals) Attack Potency: Large Country level (Arguably the strongest grandmaster making him comparable to Claire as well as Orion. Defeated two Titans separate by himself) | Continent level (With the help of Claire he helped defeat Ares. Held his own against Apophis) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Heather Leviathan) | Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Country Class | Continent level Durability: Large Country level (Took hits from Yuki Thorn) | Continent level Stamina: Extremely High. Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Life Cards, Magic Crystals Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Water Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Life Cards: Life cards are special spell cards embedded into every human being. Incineration: Raiku's eyes turn red, a second later, whatever he is looking at is set ablaze. Ultra Gate Inferno: A flaming pillar of fire erupts from under the target, burning them to ashes. God Wave: Raiku shoots out a small flame from the palm of his hand which grows in size as it gets closer to it's target, engulfing and burning the target to ashes. Flame Conversion: Raiku can turn attacks that come towards him on fire, which they then are burned to ashes or out of existence depending on the properties of it. Fire Wall: Raiku forms a firey wall in front of him, capable of burning whatever touches it acting as a defense. Flame Pit: Raiku set's the entire ground ablaze. Flame Aura: Raiku can form a flaming aura around his body capable of healing his wounds. Burnout: Raiku Erupts a flaming explosion from under the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mages Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Aura Users Category:Good Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:VelvetAngelzz's Pages Category:Combat Gods